The Land Before Time Advance Season 3: The Trilogy Orbs
by FanBoy752
Summary: After Rodrigo has been beaten up by Monty Monogram in a P&F Episode, he decides to join with Johnny as they travel mysterious lands where there are three orbs treasured within there. Team Dinopals and Team Phineas, once again, team up and search the Trilogy Orbs to uncover the secret of the Golden Weapons. K Plus for Mild Violence and Mild Language. UP NEXT: The Queen of Thieves.
1. C1: Good and Evil

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 3: The Trilogy Orbs**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb and The Land Before Time. They belong to Disney and Universal/Amblin respectively.

**Chapter 1: Good and Evil Don't Mix**

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa

**Supporting Characters**: Team Phineas

**Antagonist**: Major Monogram and Johnny

**Author's Note:** I have now an author's note for every first chapter of the season or any fanfictions I'll write since the First Season of TLBTA. In this Season, I dropped the Regurgitator as the main villain and replaced Rodrigo as the main villain of the season. The reason is because of this two-part Season Premiere. Rodrigo will be replaced as Blacklist No. 4, mentioned in Season Two, and the main objective will be revealed in the next chapter. So begin few months from the Second Season Finale because the Adventure Begins!

**The Official Opening**

-Phinopolis Warehouse City, 1:55PM-

The warehouse area of the city is embedded in flames as the people of Phinopolis scream for Firefighters or Fire Station Emergency. Since they are about to run out of time, Team Dinopals dashed into their metropolis to help their people to wash the fiery warehouse into dilution.

"Don't worry everyone." Littlefoot announced to the people of Phinopolis "We're here to help." as everyone cheer for Team Dinopals, they arrived instantly from the east and start setting up a plan to put out the fire off.

"I'll set up the water." Ducky said in unison as she spray a large cannon of water from the fire hydrants "Yep, yep, yep!" She stopped the hydrant and took only a few of the fire of the area. In surprise, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram appeared beside her.

"Or you can use my dad's Douse-Inator." Vanessa said with the Inator "I borrow it from him to save your work. Meet my boyfriend, Monty Monogram." Monty runs into Team Dinopals as he charged for their assistance while Vanessa uses the Inator as cannon.

* * *

**Douse-Inator**

Inator Type: Weapon Inator

Uses: Removes Fire from inflammable areas

* * *

"Team, split up." Monty commanded under the firewall "The fire's too thick due to the flammable materials nearby. Vanessa and I will take it care from here."

"Is that a question or a mission?" Vanessa asked with a confident look to aim on the Douse-Inator.

"Team Dinopals Roll!" Team Dinopals cheered for their mission "Welcome to the Party."

Everyone co-op together to remove the bonfire of the warehouse as they watered every building of the area to clear the mission with cold water. Every meter, they started to wave the water into the flames. Along the way, someone knew that they're being watched while in action. It is a boy in a jacket and his hair is down so they cannot see him and/or his face. The teenage punk recorded a footage focusing on Monty and Vanessa. He is starting to get angry as he flees from the scene before anyone can get a good look at him.

"Roger that!"

**...And so the Adventure Continues!**

**Synopsis**: First Two-Chapter Saga will begin as Two Teams helped Vanessa and Monty to protect themselves from their warring fathers. Terra, on the other hand, must keep his accreditation level of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters to its latest level and must avoid the said main characters to be dating in front of Major Monogram or not will lose his best possession rank of the HQ.

* * *

**Act 1**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:00AM-

Today is a very special day at the Headquarters as Monty and Vanessa are officially affiliated with Team Dinopals and also Team Phineas. Ducky is counting her money to reward the said characters as they approach her recipient counter.

"Hello, Ducky." Vanessa greeted in ecstatic "You called us for something?"

"Just going to say thank you for helping us last night." Ducky said gratefully, gladly to meet them "The mission wouldn't be done without you two. Here, I know we're going to convert it into US Dollars but here's Dinosaurian Sol." the receptionist offer the reward to the good-evil couple as Vanessa chuckled in clarity.

"Two Hundred Sol, high price." Vanessa said.

"Yep, yep, yep." Ducky said "The high price for the two of you."

"Thanks, I guess I must've split the price for…" While Monty is saying something, Ducky then sensed someone coming inside an intruder. It isn't actually an enemy but a neutral ally, looking through the sliding glass is Major Monogram and his SS SN.

"Okay, this is Zero-to-Hero Headquarters." Major Monogram said through Ducky's ears "Everybody, we're ready for the accreditation day of this company." snapping out of reality; Monty and Vanessa are looking at her in confusion.

"Ducky, are you okay?" Monty asked to her, shaking Ducky's head and snapped her eyes open. She took Monty and Vanessa's hands as she exclaimed quietly.

"Take Cover!" She pulled them into her counter and quickly hid them under the empty space of her counter. Annoyed of her antic, they convinced that she is kidnapping them.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked as the swimmer shushed her. Keeping it silent, Ducky peeked above the table and saw Major Monogram as he entered the headquarters while she hid back into Monty and Vanessa.

"Terra, Terra!" Major Monogram called around the foyer "Terra, Major Monogram is here!"

"Oh, hey!" Terra greeted as he walked downstairs "Welcome to the Great Valley." Back below the counter, Monty is scared of his father now.

"Crud, my dad is here." Monty said as he facepalmed himself. The girls shushed and Ducky slid her foot from her center she found a trapdoor. Trapdoors are useful for emergency missions.

"Jump into this trapdoor." Ducky whispered "You first, I last." Without further ado, Vanessa slowly slid down the trapdoor first with Monty next and Ducky last.

"...And how to get access for accreditation?" Major Monogram asked to Terra.

"Just talk to Ducky." Terra approached the counter where Ducky is, but he saw that she disappeared "Ducky? Where are you?"

While they slide into a secret location, Ducky curiously noted to them.

"Don't want to fight but…"Ducky meekly said to them about Ferb "Ferb is somewhat jealous when you two hang out each other."

"It's a long story, Ducky." Vanessa replied while she encouraged her old friend "But I hope Ferb is moving on."

-Abandoned Headquarters, 9:03AM-

Most of Team Dinopals are here at the abandoned underground of O.W.C.A. (The Great Valley HQ). It didn't last long for it as Vanessa slid out of the slide. Monty followed last and Ducky took a watery entrance, splashing Monty and Vanessa to be startled.

"Guys, this is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram." Ducky greeted to Team Dinopals and Ferb "They are children of the warring fathers."

"Hello!" Everyone greeted as they're shocked if they're going to frame them in unison.

"So wait, you guys are trying to frame us?" Vanessa asked reluctantly.

"No, we're here for a meeting." Littlefoot said as they precede an immediate meeting "We do heard a problem with you two. Today is the accreditation of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, every year is Major Monogram inspecting the workflow of the HQ and if we passed, and our accreditation level is now passable to level 3."

"Level 3 is what Terra dreamed of his HQ." Ruby dreamily said until she normally frowned "We're ready to fate the day until you guys come in."

"I know" Vanessa explained "We come for a reward but Major Monogram come in and we need your help."

"Ferb, you saw us at the party." Monty said as he pleaded to the green-haired boy "Can you help us?"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Ferb asked.

"Well, Vanessa told me about you." Monty replied as he rephrased "No offense but can you help us?"

"Okay then but we need Phineas and Isabella first." Ferb skeptically said and they heard familiar sounds of Phineas and Isabella. The Mexican-Jewish Girl slid out of the pipe first and Phineas last, falling themselves into a safety pillow carpet.

"Whatcha Doin', guys?" Phineas asked while he raised his head.

"It's an emergency, guys." Chomper said as he started the meeting directly "Now that we're all here, we're all here that I formulated the plan through Ali's Chrono Tablet." Everyone gathered in to formulate the plan. But Isabella focused on the camera as she introduced herself to the readers for fourth wall message.

"Hi, Readers. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She introduced herself "I'll tell you what happened after the second season. From now on, I cannot have dreams full of Timeline Spoiler. I know, it's a downfall but someday, I'll get it back. Next, we passed only a month because of these guys. Lastly, Terra retrieved my memories of Season One Finale."

"Isabella, were you narrating the story?" Phineas asked as he approached his best friend.

"Uh, yeah. Talk to them." Isabella replied as Phineas turned to the camera.

"Anyway, what Isabella said is true." Phineas explained further "In the meantime, our mission is about Monty and Vanessa. Two-Part Season Premiere."

**Sometime Later… (9:07AM)**

"So, how do we get Monty and Vanessa date without seeing Major Monogram?" Littlefoot asked to his circle from Monty and Vanessa to Ruby and Ali.

"That could be a problem, Littlefoot." Monty complained "Just because you guys are ranked Golden Heroes doesn't mean you can fix everything."

"Monty, be patient." Littlefoot said "We made great head starts for it after we declared Team Phineas being Bronze Heroes. They are Silver Adventurers back when we fought Battle for Elmore and being Gold Adventurers when they cooperated us on the Golden Weapons and..."

"Enough, Littlefoot. We know everything about your silly story." Vanessa annoyingly replied as they go back into the plan "In any way, how do we get protected?"

"Carl joined us temporarily so he can make up an idea." Chomper said "Although our plan is with Inators, he is short-handed to trade someone very clever. Any blueprint board?" they noticed that Monty is whispering Vanessa all along, confused of their curiosity.

"No need guys, Monty and I have a route to declare." Vanessa said as she made a map with her paper and pen "We'll be chatting at Chez Platypus, pass through the Cottonball Hills, and finally, the Waterfall to the Valley Suburban. Pretty Easy?" Ali is mouthing her words but someone took her line, someone who first saw Monty and Vanessa dating.

"Sounds good to me." Carl said as he arrived into the abandoned underground. His voice took their attention as the team turned to him.

"Carl, you took so fast." Cera said impressively.

"I think I have the riskiest plan for the first two routes." Carl made a plan as he tugged his held rope to drag the Inator from Phineas and Ferb 'Where's Perry?' "With Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate-Evil-Inator, I can change myself into evil to chase Major Monogram away."

"Are you crazy? Remember what happened last time?" Ali asked in demeanor "You almost took over the Tri-State Area by Africa."

"Uh, Major Monogram can catch me fast." Carl said to Ali, configuring how the plan works "But with me being evil, it'll take long to catch me like playing tag."

"Agree!" Team Dinopals said in unison but Ali doubted.

"Alright, the rest of the plans are on us." Littlefoot said as he pressed a button to roll down a metal tube "Monty and Vanessa, you'll be in safe hands. Not see you later!" The strong wind is now pulling Monty and Vanessa as they waved goodbye before being pulled up. The team watched them goodbye as the start their plan in a few minutes.

-Chez Platypus, 9:30AM-

At Chez Platypus, before the sight, Team Dinopals hide in disguise with the Ultimate-Evil-Inator as Vanessa and Monty arrived first before Major Monogram.

"Here it is, Chez Platypus." Vanessa arrived with her voice "And by the way, why is Phineas and Isabella here?" Phineas and Isabella are wearing the clothes from Phineas and Ferb's Chez Platypus.

"Oh, you know, hanging out like best friends do." Isabella replied while a nervous giggle.

"Okay…" Monty answered awkwardly as they served a table for two. Phineas and Isabella approached the table with a menu.

"So, what is your order?" Phineas asked to give them the menu. They couple picked the order they want as the camera pan fast into the forest with Major Monogram and Terra. "Ah, the Couple Special, eh? Isabella, call Order 33 for Table 17." Phineas clapped his hands as the kids walk away, Monty and Vanessa giggled as Monty saw Major Monogram and Terra coming up.

"Over here, this is Chez Platypus." Terra instructed off-screen "Created by Phineas and Ferb…" While Terra's voice is trailed off, Littlefoot send private communication to Ali.

"Littlefoot to Ali, Team Dinopals Roll."

"Roger Roll, Littlefoot." Ali, on a midsection of said location and forest with Cera and Ducky, said "Activate the Ultimate-Evil-Inator." The team nod as Carl, in his Ultimate Evil Costume, is not prepared to become evil.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Carl asked in fear.

"What else, you made the plan, we do the plan." Cera skeptically said as Ducky swiped her tail to activate to Ultimate-Evil-Inator with a countdown "Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos, Uno."

"I changed my mind." But the words are too late for Carl to speak as he got hit instantly. Afterwards, he collapsed and raised his head evilly "And I'm good." He started to attack the team as his sleeve pointed to Ducky and shot her with rubber knives. She fell down with real knives almost touching her body as the Team panicked.

"Carrera!" Cera screamed "Ultimate Evil Carl, we're your enemies." the team run into the forest as Carl shouted while catching them.

"Get back here!" This caught attention to Major Monogram and Terra as the girls run through them.

"Carl, what are you doing?" Major Monogram scolded as he briefly froze and threw a cage to trap at Major Monogram and Terra. The green oviraptor broke the cage with rocks and interjected.

"Catch that fool!" He and Major Monogram chased him as he communicated to his team "Team Dinopals Roll, can you hear me?" only to find out that his communication is blocked on a flyer's nest, Ruby eyed her audience to be sadistic, an out-of-character way.

"We blocked Terra's communication so we cannot know it." Ruby said with her evil grin as she apologized to him sarcastically "Sorry to betray you, Samson." She bailed the communicator as the team follows Carl the Ultimate Evil.

-Danville Scrapyard, 10:00AM- (12:00PM in the Great Valley)

The punk named Johnny is showing his friend named Lacie his laptop. But it is not just about the laptop, it is also a recording of Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa helping the people of Phinopolis. Lacie are interested about the topic, Vanessa and Monty start dating from now on.

"So, Johnny." Lacie, the pink-haired Goth girl, said to Johnny "Is there any idea why you wanted to show us this?"

"It's because of Vanessa." Johnny closed the laptop "She didn't tell me who is the guy and why is she dating?" he started to grow anger as he set aside the laptop negatively.

"Whoa, Johnny." Lacie comforted, telling of his relationship with Vanessa "Slow down, Vanessa broke up with you few months ago. That is why Vanessa is moving on with a good guy. She told me who he is because of what I said."

"Then what is his name?" Johnny snapped by pushing Lacie against a wall of scrap. She sensed fear being acknowledged by him as she confessed.

"Monty Monogram!" Lacie confessed in fear "Son of Francis Monogram."

"Monogram? Doofenshmirtz." Johnny released her as he felt like he is threatening a girl who is a friend of Vanessa "He must the enemy of Vanessa's Father but why?"

"I don't know." Lacie answered with an advice "Good and Evil Don't Mix. But apparently, they mix at the end like Romeo and Juliet. The Capulet and the Montague are enemies until Romeo and Juliet died."

"That goody two-shoes jerk." Johnny argued "He must know."

"Johnny, calm down." Lacie pushed her self-esteem into action.

"I won't calm down, Lacie." Johnny circles around Lacie, being now jealous and arrogant, and later bail the scrapyard to drive away "Don't you know I have ever been so jealous from that guy? I say 'Kill him off' before she knew it." As he drives off with newly-bought car after his driving license, Lacie tried chasing him but stopped to cross her arms.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lacie sternly said as she saw a nearby telephone booth. She forgot her smartphone so she picked up a quarter coins and calls one of Candace's Best Friends, Stacy Hirano.

-The Hirano House, 10:20AM-

At Stacy Hirano's House, Stacy at her room about to text Coltrane about her trending news but a call screen stopped her. She slide up and put her phone into her ear to call Lacie.

"Hello, Stacy." Lacie introduced to her Candace's equivalent "I'm Lacie, Vanessa's Best Friend like you for Candace."

"Hello, Lacie. What's going on?" Stacy asked calmly.

"I need a head start call for you. Watch out for a boy in jacket named Johnny." Lacie warned her earlier as she saw Johnny walking in the pavement "He is here to catch after you to know if Vanessa is dating Monty Monogram." A doorbell rang and someone or Ginger opened the door.

"I'm Johnny, here for Stacy Hirano." He replied innocently.

"Oh, good, Onee-chan is upstairs." Ginger guided him into her room but Stacy gasped as she tends to hide before Johnny catches her.

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 10:50AM-

At the door of the house, a doorbell rang, and Candace picks it up. Upon opening, Stacy arrived immediately who is tired for all of the running and hiding.

"Candace, I need you to hide me." Stacy pleaded while kneeling.

"But why?" Candace asked as she heard an engine roar. Stacy quickly hid inside the house as Johnny's car arrives. Candace knows what he wants as she stood up, closes her door behind, and let wind blew her hair in encouragement. Johnny walks into the house pavement and hides his hands into his pockets like a 'whatever' guy.

"Have you seen Stacy Hirano, Candace?" Johnny asked.

"You seem a noble person." Candace faked her flirting with a question "What is her nationality?"

"Japanese." Johnny answered reluctantly, shoving Candace before the door "Now get out of my way."

"No you aren't, forward this door will show your busting urge." Candace guarded the door "Trust me. Onward this door will see my brothers making the craziest thing that will send you to let my mom bust Phineas and Ferb."

"What nonsense are you?" Johnny asked while pushing Candace.

"Don't call me nonsense, mister." Candace replied arrogantly with her index finger pointing at him "Get out of my house, my property, and my friends around the neighborhood. Got it?"

"Fine." Johnny said casually and later walks away with an evil glare at her, entering his car to drive away the street. Isabella, at the sidewalk, curiously looked at Candace as they don't know what might cause Stacy to be traumatized of him.

* * *

**Act 2**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:30AM-

In the Flynn-Fletcher House, at the living room, Stacy is burying her disappointing face with her hands, Isabella stroke her shoulder to soothe the sorrow while the Flynn-Fletchers quietly observe.

"Stacy, Whatcha cryin'?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not crying but Johnny is trying to reveal the secret." Stacy said worriedly "Vanessa trusted me not to tell anyone about Vanessa dating Monty Monogram."

"Stacy, I know Vanessa before she owes you help." Candace said "I know Vanessa is dating Monty and I keep it a secret."

"Yeah, but Johnny is jealous and somehow may be Vannesa's Ex-Boyfriend." Stacy confessed as everyone gasped very surprisingly because they didn't know Vanessa has a relationship with Johnny before.

"Well that's unorthodox." Phineas said as he turned to Fern with his notepad "Ferb, make a note of that."

"Don't, Ferb." Isabella contradicted, turned to Stacy again "Stacy, I hear you. It's like Baljeet is either two-timing Mishti and Ginger or just letting them become friends."

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Ferb asked while discarding his junk mail on his tablet.

"Sadly, yes." Isabella sighed as Linda Flynn-Fletcher arrived with a tray of frozen popsicles.

"I got frozen popsicles, everyone." Linda said in unison as everyone turned to her, getting their popsicles while Linda wondered "I don't know why there is a Chemistry Set in the Backyard."

"Oh, that was us." Phineas volunteered it was theirs as Linda facepalmed.

"Phineas, Ferb, backyard now." Linda mildly scolded while pointing her finger to the backyard.

"Sorry, Mom." Phineas apologized as he and Ferb head back to their yard "I wonder how Team Dinopals are." Ferb shrugged.

-Cottonball Hills, 1:35PM- (11:35PM in Danville)

At Cottonball Hills, Monty and Vanessa are seeing the flowers and hearing the peaceful ambience. They were having a stroll here while Team Dinopals tried to catch Carl who trapped Major Monogram with a sinkhole in the distance. Lucky for them, Major Monogram cannot even see before and after.

"So, Vanessa. What do you say about Cottonball Hills?" Monty asked while he sneaked his hand into holding Vanessa in his arm.

"It reminds me of Cotton Candy." Vanessa said curiously "My dad hasn't let me taste cotton candy but he said 'Back in Drusselstein, his father disapproves the food as if he may cause bad luck.' Perhaps, his father is stricter than I thought."

"Boy, I feel it." Monty said reluctantly, expressing of his somewhat annoying father "My dad forced me to follow his dream and not mine. I haven't signed up for acrobatics but I have crime-fighting skills well enough for his acrobatic combat."

"If you were an acrobat," Vanessa then asked as she twirled into holding hands "Why don't you show me how?"

"Sounds like tempting to me." Monty smirked as they walk away the hills.

-Ducky's Terrarium, 1:45PM-

At Ducky's Terrarium, Carl is now thrown into an evil-proof cage designed by the O.W.C.A as Team Dinopals clapped for the Monogram success. Cera turned on the reverse switch of the Ultimate-Evil-Inator as a purple beam hits the intern. He collapsed and woke up with no memory of being evil.

"Good work, keep him caged, will you?" Major Monogram asked for them as he continued the tour but Terra caught him up later as he is with Team Dinopals.

"Nice work, Carl." Ducky congratulated "You give us extra time to give Vanessa and Johnny a wonderful time. You did, you did." As Terra heard Team Dinopals' plan, he is shocked that Monty and Vanessa are here at the Great Valley.

"What?!" Terra snapped with question "What the heck do you guys are thinking? Monty and Vanessa are dating while Monogram's here? Today is Accreditation Day and you're all gonna kill the Headquarters by just one simple but alignment-opposing couple."

"Terra, we can explain." Chomper said "Ducky said that they're here for just a reward last night." Spike groaned and Ali nodded as Terra froze for a second.

"A reward." Terra then argued like scolding "A reward? Next time, send them it through Mail. I don't want them to blow up the reputation. Is everyone going to apologize?"

"No, Terra." Ruby turned down on Terra "We're not apologizing. You don't understand them well."

"Ruby right." Petrie said as he explained "You no trust them last night. They help us, now time we help them."

"I believe he and Ruby are right." Ali said as she pleaded "We need you to join us and cover them from Major Monogram, and then it'll be the time to apologize."

"No matter the damage." Littlefoot added.

"Okay, but make sure they leave before sunset." Terra finally accepted calmly with a condition "Major Monogram wants an overnight inspection around the valley. Okay?" Team Dinopals nodded and Spike groaned in agreement.

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:30AM-

Inside the house, Isabella won over Phineas' Videogame while Ferb, Candace, and Stacy talked about Monty and Vanessa's relationship. For Phineas and Isabella, it took her five tries to defeat Phineas after the Giant Videogame Invention in Brain Drain.

"Yeah!" Isabella taunted after winning over Phineas "I won over your stupid game!"

"Wow, Isabella." Phineas said hurtfully "I didn't know you were a good competitor in Videogames."

"Really? I didn't mean to." Isabella apologized for her bragging "It's just a competition. I may be competitive but not against you."

"No, it's cool." Phineas forgave with a whisper "Next time, beat Buford in this game less than 60 seconds."

"Whatever." Isabella said as they laugh together. Isabella sparked her thought that she regained her friendship towards Phineas and later moving on into something surprising.

Meanwhile, Ferb and Candace are talking to Stacy how Johnny wanted to reveal Monty and Vanessa's Relationship. Ferb noted a bit jealous but respectful if he can help her support her future.

"Has Vanessa and Monty told you about something?" Ferb asked while taking note on his notepad.

"Back at the Haunted Castle Halloween Party…" Stacy said as she started her flashback from a Phineas and Ferb episode.

-Haunted Castle, Night- (Flashback)

In the Haunted Castle, Candace already introduced Stacy as she and Vanessa meet together before the Haunting Tango. Since Stacy is the Scarlet Pimpernel, she is so annoyed that she almost leaves the castle and changes her costume.

"Can I beg not to change costumes anymore?" Vanessa asked to Stacy "The one who is looking the scarlet pimpernel."

"You're looking for me?" Stacy turned with a smile.

"No, my boyfriend Monty." Vanessa answered while the female Pimpernel frowned "Listen, there is a guest wearing in knight armor and if he is near me, replace my boyfriend with you. Is it okay?"

"You had me at replace." Stacy agreed as she tips her hat to scout out for her close friend.

Sometime Later, at the Haunting Tango, Monty bumped on Sir Major Monogram the Knight while tango with Vanessa. He apologized and Francis noticed his son dancing with his enemy's daughter.

"Monty, is that you?!" Francis asked he started to confront the truth "With the daughter of my sworn enemy?! It can't be!" As Major Monogram is charging, Stacy poked Monty's shoulder and whispered.

"Monty, psst." Stacy whispered luckily "I'll dance with Vanessa."

"Who are you?" Monty asked.

"Stacy Hirano." She introduced as they make the switch, leaving Major Monogram to confront her.

"Alright Monty, you've got a lot of explaining to-" Before Francis could finish his sentence, Stacy turned to mistaken him for her as his son.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Water and Power Guy." Stacy greeted, confusing Monogram in the process.

"I, uh…" The man stuttered "Better check the… thing. Yes." Major Monogram leaves as she smirked to her a good job done tonight.

"Thanks, Stacy!" Vanessa thanked her "I owe you!"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 12:33AM- (End of Flashback)

"No thanks are necessary for that darned elusive Pimpernel." Stacy said the last line as Ferb finally took notes which are a script "And that's it, I help the couple to move on and Johnny wants to take it back."

"So Johnny must've been trying to unveil Vanessa's Secret, thus breaking the couple badly and move on with him." Candace cracked the code as she knew what Johnny is doing to Stacy "We have to help her and her boyfriend, she is our friend."

"Well, Team Dinopals said they can take care of these themselves." Phineas

"Well, right." Candace said as she started reading a book called 'Gluttony Games: Frying Food' "That'll be their fault."

"So you're not helping them?" Stacy asked as Candace shrugged, staring at the camera as a broken fourth wall.

-The Waterfall, 2:45PM- (12:45PM in Danville)

At the waterfall, Monty and Vanessa are tripping over a chasm where they can practice their aerobic combat skills. Team Dinopals made the schematic design while Terra toured Major Monogram around the waterfall with the other two-footers.

"First, you hold the trapeze." Monty instructed with her "Second, jump and don't let go. Third, let go at the right time to land safely." He jumps off one chasm and hold on to the trapeze, jumping to another side of the waterfall.

"I bet I can do that." Vanessa impressively said as the trapeze comes back. She flips vertically and grabs the trapeze, giving a speedy push of it. She jumped another side as well and makes a beauteous landing.

"Wow, you're a good acrobat than me." Monty complimented as Vanessa slides down a chasm to land on another platform.

"Try it yourself, OWCA Boy." Vanessa said as Monty chased her inside the waterfall. Team Dinopals signaled Major Monogram in here as they whistle the couple to hide in the secret cavern.

"The Waterfall is she a beauty." Terra, keeping the secret, described the waterfall "As to call it the Thundering Falls, the water is safe to drink and no germs or bacteria can plague their bodies."

"What's above the waterfall?" Major Mongram asked as he is about to look up but Terra lowered his head for a reason.

"It's a secret." Terra reasonably said "You won't know it until you've done your overnight inspection."

-Newton Forest, 3:00PM-

Monty and Vanessa are Flyer Watching with their binoculars as they saw flyers flying in the flying V formation. Meanwhile, Terra averted routes near the couple as Team Dinopals lay out booby traps.

"So, what do you think about the Flyer-Watching?" Monty asked to his girlfriend.

"It's basically bird watching" Vanessa answered as she saw a Pteranodon family in a tree "But to me is a Pteranodon feeding their children with food."

"They sure are." Monty chuckled while Vanessa raised one eyebrow in assurance "I wish my dad could do that, well… not like what the flyers did." They are now hearing Major Monogram in the distance as Vanessa made a good idea.

"Speaking of dad," Vanessa then requested "Let's runaway somewhere they cannot see us." Their eyes now locked to each other as they know what they're going do. Suddenly, Ducky popped out of a tree.

"Guys, will you hurry?" Ducky whispered as they turned to her "Major Monogram has dodged all of our booby traps. Yep, yep, yep." She then hides and the couple jumps down the tree, running away from Major Monogram. Meanwhile, Major Monogram is taking a stroll to meet up a Fast-Runner whom Team Dinopals knew it was Furiza.

"Oh no." Petrie said in fear "Monogram heading to Furiza."

"Yeah, so she'll be part of our traps." Cera said in demeanor.

"I didn't ask my sister to lure him." Terra said as he summons his Viridian "Let's get her!" he, Cera, Petrie, and Spike charge Furiza as Spike roared nonchalantly.

-Secret Plains, 4:00PM-

At the Secret Plains, Monty and Vanessa and resting in a bed of grass as Ducky and Petrie scoped through privately. Although Major Monogram didn't mind to come here, they seem to be looking at the clouds.

"What are Monty and Vanessa doing?" Ducky asked while Petrie handed over the monocle to her "It's not part of the plan, right?"

"Me no know." Petrie replied "Me think they confess love."

"So far…" Ducky said as they saw in the distance a surprise. Monty and Vanessa pressed their lips together and she felt so awed that her heart warmed up.

"Me do believe." Petrie said in confusion "Romance Real."

At the bed of grasses, Monty and Vanessa looked each other like they've never been seeing each other longer. They didn't even bother to talk about their fathers as Petrie and Ducky leave the plains.

"You know, Vanessa." Monty started "You must be finding a good guy like me."

"Come on, Monty." Vanessa lied inoffensively "No way."

"Yes, you are." Monty teased "I can read fluffy scenes coming up."

"You just got that from romance movies." Vanessa crossed her arm with a smirk "Notable about Titanic."

"Really?" Monty asked "What about you being a Vampire Queen? You like vampires the other night."

"And you a hero last week." Vanessa said about Major Monogram "You're helping your father's job while he sick, only to know that he is taking a break at Hawaii."

"What about you?" Monty debated "You stole a scooter back at Paris with the boys named Phineas and Ferb. I knew it on your profile."

"Please don't brag." Vanessa said as she saw the sun halfway into touching the western ridge "I suggest we should head home now. Team Dinopals did say we have leave before sunset." As they leave the Secret Plains, Monty and Vanessa walked peacefully and Team Dinopals saw them leaving the plains.

For them, Major Monogram made a successful result on Zero-to-Hero's Affiliation.

"Terra, the Great Valley has nothing but traps." Major Monogram evaluated "But you can clear the foes out of it with the help of your friendliest allies ever assembled; you deserve the accreditation level to Level 3." He then awarded Terra a certificate titled 'Accredited Affiliation: Level 3'

"Thanks, Major Monogram!" Terra thanked him with the certificate in his hands "I won't let you down next time." Major Monogram salutes as the Fast-Runner done so.

"Team, let's set a camp." Major Monogram said as he leaves Terra alone "Tonight will be an overnight inspection." As long as he is long gone, Terra whistled in victorious as Team Dinopals gather around for a celebration with a cheery music.

"See, Mission Accomplished!" Littlefoot exclaimed cheerfully.

"We knew we can do it if we know we can do it." Ruby cheered as she gives him a high-five.

"Repetitive and Not allegedly." Terra gratefully said "Thank you, guys." Ducky and Petrie dance like a tango and stopped to let the flyer fly.

"Me fly Monty and…" Petrie said but interrupted when he saw Major Monogram is still here "Me mean, me fly Monty see he okay."

"Okay, Petrie." Major Monogram undoubtedly said.

"We almost blew it, Petrie." Cera said annoyingly.

"Me sorry." Petrie apologized as they call it a day to see Monty and Vanessa travel back home.

* * *

**Act 3**

-Johnny's House, 5:00PM- (7:00PM in The Great Valley)

In the room of a certain punk, Johnny is typing the report of the incident and readily sending it to a certain website. It may be a risky website because of being controlled by a private government but he has no choice but to get revenge on his ex-girlfriend.

"Johnny, whatever you do, do not send a report at the O.W.C.A." Lacie ordered "It's making the worst of it."

"You know nothing about them, Lacie." Johnny said as he pressed his email application to copy his draft "And I do care about her even if she broke up with me."

"If you don't stop being jealous, I won't move on with you and your future wife." Lacie said because she knows Vanessa's happiness but not against it by Johnny.

"Now, what makes you think you're doing so if I join an evil alliance?" Johnny asked evilly as he proceed to send the draft to the receiver, Lacie gasped as she knows her friend is part of an evil alliance.

"You're joining an Evil Alliance?" Lacie asked in a desperate shock.

"That's right, Lacie." Johnny replied "Don't regret what I said as I'm taking a risk upon it. If Stacy can't tell me, I'll haunt her in her dreams… Unless, you may give her a head start call, didn't you?"

"I make the Head Start Call for Stacy." Lacie confessed as her anger no longer kept her self-esteem as she argued considerably "Rephrase this; this sent report is making the worst of you, Vanessa, her boyfriend, and the rest of our social circle. Just please! Let it go!" Before Johnny could catch her, Lacie shoved him away and leave the house intolerantly. Johnny started getting angry and more jealous as the report is now sent to a website. In this case, the O.W.C.A.

-Danville Downtown, 6:00PM-

In the Downtown area of Danville, Team Dinopals cheered delightedly because the accreditation is worth more than a Sky Color Stone. They made a feast of their own in a nearby restaurant as vegetables are served for Herbivores and meats are served for Carnivores and Omnivores.

"All in a day's work." Terra said in unison.

"See, what did I tell you?" Chomper asked as he eats up a slab of meat "We are as simple as latte."

"I am drinking Latte, not you." Ducky said with the Latte Cake "It's very unusual of this restaurant to serve cakes like this."

"Either way, we can home, Vanessa moves on with Monty secretly, and everybody wins." Terra said as he dreamily looks at his Accreditation Certificate "I will marry my Level 3 HQ."

"Us too!" The team jokingly said as they laughed together, Terra summons this certificate and transport into Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. Team Dinopals' Team Pin then started beeping and blinking in red lights as Littlefoot opens his team pin to show the system. The Operating System shows a 'Warning!' sign as it shows the map of Danville and Vanessa and Monty's faces at Steam Noir.

"Mission Alert!" The Female Voice said as it shows red blips about to chase Monty and Vanessa 500 meters away "Monty and Vanessa are near approach of your adversaries." The team's celebration sparked to cut and crash the party as Terra spat out water into Cera.

"What the?" Before Terra could complete his phrase as Team Dinopals yell in encouragement.

"Team Dinopals Roll!" The team stormed out of the unnamed restaurant with their bills charged within their online banking system.

-Steam Noir, 6:01PM-

At the coffee shop near the team's unnamed restaurant, Monty and Vanessa seem to have a wonderful time together. It is not just they avoided Major Monogram, but also explore into the best date ever so far.

"Gladly this is was the most uninterrupted day to go for a date." Vanessa said while drinking her coffee, her eyes flirted Monty.

"Yep, Vanessa." Monty said "You know what they say about my dad…" As he starts to speak, an annoyed screaming heard in their ears.

"D'oh!" Petrie screamed off-screen. Arriving at the couple's table, Vanessa is surprised.

"Petrie, Team Dinopals!" Vanessa exclaimed as she asked surprisingly "What are you doing here?"

"You two, your location is now spared by the O.W.C.A." Ali said while breathing normally as Littlefoot replied cautiously "Get out of here fast!"

"What?" Monty asked but there is no time as they stood out of the chairs.

"Get out of the shop fast!" Chomper said while sniffing for trouble as they run away from the coffee shop

"Hey, you didn't even pay yet!" A male employee yelled to the customers as Team Dinopals fling the money into the former table, costing 7.50 US Dollars.

"Sorry!" Vanessa apologized off-screen, continuing their pursuit in the street with Blueprint Haven.

-Town Hall, 6:06PM-

Running past Blueprint Haven, down to Bobbi's Emporium, they've reached the Town Hall where they can cool down the heat. Noticing the team is now almost near from the heat 200 meters away, they've only made it three buildings and the search lights are now running for the runaway ensemble.

"Searchlight Danger!" Chomper warned while they run "It's too fast! We're not gonna make it!" as the light nears behind Chomper, the helicopter finally spotted Chomper and the rest of the gang. The SS SN finally caught Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa in the act.

"Team Dinopals, Stop at Advance!" A SS SN said in unison as the adversaries froze in fear, the police cars and black sedans finally circle around the culprits at full-scale captivity. They know that the Black Sedans belong to the O.W.C.A. as Major Monogram gets out of the sedan and the wind blew around for the suspense.

"What is the meaning of this?" Major Monogram asked in anger as Team Dinopals and the couple no longer freezes to let him approach at will.

"We can explain, Major Monogram." Littlefoot settled the misunderstanding "We're just doing a mission." Team Dinopals agree as well but Major Monogram finally saw his own son holding his enemy's daughter's hands, convincing that he is now unfavorable to the couple.

"With the daughter of my sworn enemy?! This is a felony!" Major Monogram argued as he scolded to the team "I want all of you get out of the crime scene right now! Terra, I'll deal with you later!" He shooed Team Dinopals except Terra as he stood on the course of judgment beside Monty and Vanessa.

"You don't have to do this." Vanessa said but one SS SN is aiming an assault rifle at her while Terra formed his rock knuckles on his hands before it can shoot her.

"You can tell it to justice, Vanessa." Francis said in demeanor "Because you dated the wrong guy."

"Dad, you can't do this." Monty said to his father "She is important to me."

"To her about what?" He argued "Taking over the Tri-State Area and help your future father-in-law to become evil."

"That's not what I meant." Monty said the truth "She and I are just dating normally and you can't even understand who she is."

"And plus, she hasn't even got any criminal records to the HQ." Terra added "She is not against us, she helped us last night."

"I know her, but I can't trust her more than her excuses." Major Monogram dissolved his trust into distrust as she pointed the Goth to expel "Men, seize her!" The SS SN grabbed Vannesa's arms and dragged her into the black sedan with handcuffs.

"Monty!" Vanessa screamed in distress as she is pushed into the sedan and locked the car before letting her escape.

"Vanessa!" Monty called out as he snapped to confront his father "Dad, if this isn't for you, I'd rather talk to her privately than to follow your decisions."

"Don't pressure me, son." Francis scolded "You got a lot of nerve trying to disobey my rules." Nearing his face, Terra shoved him away to interrupt.

"Major Monogram, Vanessa is different!" Terra argued in his judgment "Don't weasel out like Doc disobeying Chomper's trust."

"You forced my mouth." Major Monogram crossed his arms to declare "From now on, your Headquarters is now in One-Month Suspension for doing an evil mission and allying an evil-to-good hero without my permission. In addition, your Headquarters are down to Level 1 Accreditation. Forewarn your Dinopals, that's an order!" Terra and Monty gasped in shock, but Terra is more desperate than him because he knew his Headquarters is no longer a great hero's building for kids.

"Dare to insult me next time." Terra turned his eyes into an angry and evil glare as he push up one platform he stepped into an escape jump. Monty knows that it is his fault for ruining his possession of the worthy Level 3 Accreditation. He decided to leave the spotlight while the SS SN surrendered to confront Monty because of him being Francis' son.

"My son, you better is discharged for a month so we can discuss about your future." Francis decided to punish but upon his turn is that he disappeared "Monty? Monty! Where'd you go?" unknown to where he had gone, Major Monogram decided to punish Vanessa Doofenshmirtz first as the vehicles run away from the crime scene. In the alleyway, Monty I actually hiding in a dumpster as he has made a mission. He jumped out and find Team Dinopals to apologize for his sins.

-Danville Streets, 6:24PM-

On a dark and thundering night in the same streets, the rain drizzled as Team Dinopals saw Terra looking down in shame. Ducky, Ruby, and Petrie walked to Terra's bench as the team decided to make up for the mistake.

"Can you believe it?" Terra asked to slowly argue at Team Dinopals "None of this would've happened if you guys just threw them away, recovering our wrongdoings from them." Littlefoot, Ali, and Cera started looking each other and they know what to do.

"This isn't wrongdoing, Major Monogram is confused." Littlefoot said as he remembered an advice from his grandfather "Sometimes, fear makes grown-ups do strange things."

"We could've almost thirst back when Littlefoot and I were kids." Cera added about the story "My dad forbids me to see him because he thought that he wasted water. We also feel the same way."

"But this is different!" Terra debated "Do you know how long it takes to make this HQ recommended? It all takes 6 Months for the citizens to know and now it's back to square one thanks to all of you. I knew you should've all apologized before continuing the couple mission."

"Terra, please don't get angry for us." Ruby pleaded while her offering her hand to him "We can start over, with us, Phineas, and his friends as well."

"I've been thinking now, not like I like to apologize for debating," Terra then asked to Team Dinopals "What shall we do to take the accreditation back?" as the rain slowly dies, Team Dinopals and Terra started thinking about it as they don't know what will unfold until it does.

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 7:00PM-

Dinner has given the Flynn-Fletcher Family a Taco Night. Isabella rings the Flynn-Fletcher Doorbell as Phineas opened the door to see her.

"Isabella, what'cha doin'?" Phineas asked with her catchphrase, Isabella mildly blushes as she held back of what restored their memories earlier.

"My mom won't come back before 9:00AM." Isabella said as she reveals her sleeping bag for a somewhat Flynn-Fletcher sleepover "So maybe if I can sleep with you two."

"Sure, Ferb and I don't mind." Phineas agreed "Is there any reason?"

"My mom looked at the crime scene thinking that Vanessa and Monty are broken." Isabella sadly said the news earlier "Team Dinopals has failed the mission, Phineas."

"Really, come in." Phineas asked reactively as he lets her in the house, Isabella walked to Ferb in the dining room as she confessed "Bad news, Ferb. Vanessa is grounded."

"What happened to her?" Ferb turned to her.

"She is under arrested by her boyfriend's father." Isabella said in unison of the bad news as Candace gasped that she dropped her taco.

"Ay carumba!" Candace interjected as she sat on her chair "Vanessa is arrested by that Mr. Water and Power Guy."

"I believe I can answer." Stacy suddenly appeared at the door as everyone looked at her who has her hair drenched in the rain.

"Stacy, I thought you're hiding from Johnny." Candace said.

"I was, I only come back because I scolded Ginger to not tell where I am to Johnny." Stacy said as she then doubted "She is likely to be persistent, right?"

"Absolutely." Isabella replied. The girls started thinking of a plan to hide themselves from Johnny as Phineas snapped his finger for a reused big idea.

"Ferb and I still kept our S.H.E.D." Phineas said in unison as he jogged out to the backyard "Follow me so I can show you. I know what we're going to do tonight."

-Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense, 7:08PM-

As Phineas unveils the cloak of the defense, Stacy is awed that he built this for missions and other emergencies. The building is small but the room is large enough based on the Mission Control Building.

"Holy Guacamoley!" Stacy said marvelously "Did you build this big?"

"Ferb and I recycled the idea from the Mission Control to find my star." Phineas said to Stacy about the big idea "I also invented the supercomputer with an antivirus mod to prevent vulnerabilities, notably the Heartbleed, and malicious evil trackers." The ensemble then approached the supercomputer which is a 50-inch LCD Screen in Full HD and the CPU is varyingly made of high-end components. Phineas turns on the supercomputer and uses the holographic screens to navigate it with solid-free touchscreen.

"Where should we start?" Candace asked as Phineas types a website where he found his beloved pet's profile from the first season.

"The O.W.C.A." Phineas said as he entered a website that started Perry's secret career.

"You don't have to visit this website." Candace replied "Johnny has a DanBook account. I think."

"No, Ferb and I can browse the Mailbox of the Organization." Phineas said as opened his developer tools and browse the website in HTML mode, rummaging for secret buttons.

"So you're now hackers? I know it's bad." Stacy said curiously.

"Ferb doesn't affect other computers in other areas thanks to this operating system." Phineas answered Stacy's question as he found a mail that is exclusively hidden in Major Monogram's Admin Email "Got It! Subject: Monty and Vanessa."

"Read it." Isabella ordered as Phineas clicked the mail and made it readable by downloading and viewing it in a Document Writer.

"Dear, O.W.C.A." Phineas read the message aloud "If you're reading this message, I have found your son who is moving on with. She is 16 Years Old, practically wearing black clothes, 5-feet and 10-inch tall, and a daughter of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. If you know this girl, you can find them at Steam Noir. Fully Sincerest, Johnny."

"That's the guy that wanted me to know." Stacy noted as Phineas started typing Zero-to-Hero's website.

"We must warn Team Dinopals." Phineas said to visit the website, only to find that it is blocked under the US Private Government "What? The Website is no longer online?" The gang then started talking and gossiping how it took down as a certain intern visited the S.H.E.D without its S.H.E.D. ID.

"Perhaps, you're looking for Vanessa?" Carl asked as everyone gasped to turn who knows it was Carl "I know what Major Monogram is doing now." The suspense abruptly hasten as they leave Carl into a cliffhanger. With the cliffhanger, how will Team Dinopals take back their accreditation level? Will Team Phineas finally crack the broken relationship?

**To Be Continued... (End of Chapter One)**


	2. C2: Johnny Protests

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 3: The Trilogy Orbs**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Good and Evil Don't mix'

**Chapter 2: Johnny Protests**

**Main Characters**: Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa

**Supporting Characters**: Team Phineas and Furiza

**Antagonist**: Major Monogram, Johnny, and Rodrigo

**Previously on Advance…**

"It's an emergency, guys." Chomper said.

"We need you to join us and cover them from Major Monogram." Ali pleaded.

"Okay, but make sure they leave before sunset." Terra finally accepted calmly with a condition "Major Monogram wants an overnight inspection around the valley. Okay?"

"She didn't tell me who is the guy and why is she dating?" Johnny angrily said.

"Monty Monogram!" Lacie confessed in fear "Son of Francis Monogram."

"Monogram? Doofenshmirtz." Johnny said sternly "That goody two-shoes jerk. He must know."

"I help the couple to move on and Johnny wants to take it back." Stacy said about the couple.

"So Johnny must've been trying to unveil Vanessa's Secret, thus breaking the couple badly and move on with him." Candace cracked the code "We have to help her and her boyfriend, she is our friend."

"What is the meaning of this?" Major Monogram asked in anger.

"We can explain, Major Monogram." Littlefoot settled the misunderstanding "We're just doing a mission."

"With the daughter of my sworn enemy?! This is a felony!" Major Monogram argued as he scolded to the team "I want all of you get out of the crime scene right now! Terra, I'll deal with you later!"

"You don't have to do this." Vanessa said.

"I can't trust her more than her excuses." Major Monogram dissolved his trust into distrust as she pointed the Goth to expel "Men, seize her!" The SS SN grabbed Vannesa's arms and dragged her into the black sedan with handcuffs.

"Monty!" Vanessa screamed in distress.

"Vanessa!" Monty called out.

"From now on, your Headquarters is now in One-Month Suspension for doing an evil mission and allying an evil-to-good hero without my permission." Major Monogram declared "Forewarn your Dinopals, that's an order!"

"I've been thinking now" Terra asked "What shall we do to take the accreditation back?"

"Dear, O.W.C.A." Phineas read the message aloud "If you're reading this message, I have found your son who is moving on with. Fully Sincerest, Johnny."

"That's the guy that wanted me to know." Stacy noted

"We must warn Team Dinopals." Phineas said to visit the website, only to find that it is blocked under the US Private Government "What? The Website is no longer online?"

"Perhaps, you're looking for Vanessa?" Carl asked as everyone gasped to turn who knows it was Carl "I know what Major Monogram is doing now."

**Synopsis**: First Two-Chapter Saga will continue as Team Dinopals devised a plan to release Vanessa from imprisonment while Team Phineas must know Johnny's true motive. Ahead of time, Johnny has made a plan to backfire Team Dinopals' and Team Phineas' plans. Will two teams deflect Johnny's plans?

* * *

**Act 1**

-O.W.C.A Prison Floor, 7:10PM-

Moonlight shines upon the prison cell of the O.W.C.A, Vanessa is walking down the hall guarding behind her with SS SN. Most of the captives are evil scientists and troubled adults as she stopped into a decent cell room. One SS SN opened the door and Vanessa undoubtedly walked into the cell to accept her sins. Sitting into her metallic bench, she can sleep for a while as her makeshift bed awaiting rescue or judgment from her upcoming trial.

-S.H.E.D, Same Time-

Back at the Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense, Carl removed her cape and approach Team Phineas for a reason.

"It's okay, I'm Carl." He introduced again "And I'm the kid who is testing your Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher."

"Carl, nice to see you." Phineas said as he, Ferb, and Isabella hugged him like a reunion.

"Carl the Intern?" Candace asked as she asked to the intern "Why did you ask us creepily? We know you."

"I only make it to makeshift my epic entrance." Carl said as he told what he knows about Monty and Vanessa "By the way, I'm also the one who can hide Monty's secret."

"Well, when do you keep his secret?" Stacy asked.

"When I first saw them at the Doo-Woops, He owes me big time." Carl said awesomely "For now, I escaped from the O.W.C.A."

"Isn't Major Monogram going to find you?" Isabella asked as Carl shook his head.

"Not for now, his top priority is Vanessa." Carl said as he saw the letter from the website on one tab "That letter is sent and read 2 Hours ago. Meanwhile, Perry is busy with Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the Philippines. With Agent Pinky assisting on his side, they'll be back in the morning."

"Will he know that Vanessa is captured?" Phineas asked.

"I wish I knew." Carl replied as the conversation goes on off-screen.

-Danville Streets, 7:12PM-

Back at the same streets with Team Dinopals, they've solved the question and started to confront again.

"We wish we knew." Ali answered to Terra as she saw Monty in the distance "Monty. Not with Major Monogram, thank Gold."

"Team Dinopals, I want to…" Before Monty could apologize, Cera, Spike, and Terra glared at him because of the accreditation.

"You better have a good explanation why you visit our Headquarters during accreditation day." Terra said arguably.

"Terra, calm down." Littlefoot commanded "They didn't even know that today is accreditation day, not even Vanessa."

"It's okay, I should be the one to apologize." Monty said correctly "I didn't know my dad would be here and matter-of-factly is that I can help you with a plan."

"Well… we can let you use our help." Cera said as she made a deal with Monty "One condition, take back the accreditation level from your father after the mission. With or without Vanessa, we can help you get her out and find the culprit of the Crime Sender."

"Crime Sender?" Monty asked.

"One of Phinopolis' Surveillance Cameras spotted a man who is recording our heroic action." Chomper said while showing a brief video on his smartphone "And according to it, the video is featuring you and Vanessa, it is very illegal if someone sends it over the internet or at least the O.W.C.A."

"Phase One is over but Phase Two is my plan." Monty said as he decided to help Team Dinopals and himself once more.

"Okay, Monty." Petrie asked "What your plan?"

"Terra, I want you to go investigate the suburbs. One of the houses must have the letter that set the spark off." Monty assigned as Terra snapped his finger in confidence, then pointing to Team Dinopals "The rest of you, I need you to meet me at the entrance of the Organization and I'll devise a plan later. Team Dinopals Roll?"

"Team Dinopals Roll!" The team called out their motto, the team leaves the streets but Littlefoot and Ali thought of a plan. They know Terra can do it by himself but just in case to warn and call for help.

"Ali, I think it's your turn to assist Terra." Littlefoot offered the help to Ali as she smiled flirtatiously. She leaves him and joined Terra on the mission as he finally left the streets.

-Danville Suburban, 7:16PM-

Lights shined on the sidewalks of the suburban as Terra and Ali walk together to think about the clue. The place they're now is unusual to their route because there are only some post lights lighting up for the road and some houses are rundown because of the disasters.

"One of these houses must have the letter that set the spark off." Terra repeated the clue, Ali then got a text message from Monty. On her tablet is a useful hint.

"Monty did send me a hint." Ali advised to Terra, walking into a random dusty mailbox "We should check out the mailboxes and see the name Johnny."

"How do we do that?" Terra asked because he observed the environment of the street "This Street is rundown."

"Brushing the dust off should give us the answer." Ali answered as she used her front foot to use as makeshift brush to remove the dust, seeing the name Delmar.

"Since when do you learn to speak British?" Terra asked while walking to another house.

"Ferb Fletcher, mate." Ali said in her newly-learned British Accent, brushing again to see 'Abandon Street: Attorney-at-Law's House' "We're in the Abandon Street." Terra and Ali started working together and dust off dusty mailboxes. From Albert to Ivanny's Mailboxes, random citizen's mailboxes have taken them just five minutes until reaching the letter J.

-Johnny's House, 7:21PM-

On the last mailbox they'll dust off, Ali brushed her foot on the mailbox and finally read 'Johnny.' Terra turned and sees the house being the only medium-class building in the street.

"Finally, the mailbox is Johnny." Ali said as they walk naturally to visit the house "We shall investigate quietly." As they reach the porch, Terra knocked the door and they met Johnny's mother.

"Team Dinopals, glad to see you." Johnny's Mother greeted "I'm Johnny's mother."

"Hello, I'm Terra and this is Ali." The Fast-Runner introduced himself as he and Ali entered the house for a question "Is it okay if we can investigate your son's room?"

"Sure, it is upstairs." The mother answered as Terra just goes up without Ali.

"Thank you." Ali thanked her and decided to give an interview for Johnny's Mother "I'll go for an interview. Terra will just investigate the room." The girls chatted in the living room as she is impressed of the longneck's accent.

"My, you have adapted British Accent." Johnny's Mother complimented.

"Not actually, lady." Ali said "My lad, Ferb, taught me to learn."

In Johnny's Room, Terra opened the door and entered his room. Luckily, the owner didn't come back at this hour as he can observe the messy room. With a messy bed, a carpet of scattered books and clothing around the room, and a computer on its desk, Terra saw the trash bin filled with crumbled papers. He saw the papers as most of them are love letters for Vanessa, begging to let her forgive him. He reads it quietly and skimmed the parts.

"Once your heart blackens, we can move on…" Terra skimmed the love letters "Please forgive me. That's a simple turn." He threw two love letters and has more to come.

"Don't move on, I can fix this." Terra skimmed two more love letters "You're heartbroken, I'll hug you for my apology." As he set aside more love letters, he finally found a black intermediate paper.

"What's this?" Terra asked himself as he read the letter which is the same from Team Phineas' side earlier "If you're reading this message… Fully Sincerest, Johnny. Dear O.W.C.A?!" He started to frown angrily as he knows who turned down his Headquarters during accreditation. He took up his smartphone and called Ali.

"Ali, I know who send the letter to the agency." Terra said as he kept the letter for analysis.

-Danville Scrapyard, 7:23PM-

In the scrapyard, Johnny is in the area with multiple machines duplicated by a newborn evil scientist named Rodrigo. Rodrigo is the new evil scientist after he is taught by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and beaten by Monty Monogram. They've devised a plan to break Monty and Vanessa's Relationship forever and declares war for the world.

"Did you send the letter to Francis Monogram?" Rodrigo evilly asked.

"Yes, Rodrigo." Johnny agreed.

"You know, I've propose the plan to break up Monty and Vanessa forever." Rodrigo thought of a scheme with him as he offered a hand to join the alliance "Why don't you become my Second-in-Command?"

"Second-in-Command?" Johnny asked "It ain't military here. Why do you want me to join your party?"

"Because I've made up unauthorized duplicated evil machines." Rodrigo pressed a button as the light shines on the duplicated evil machines made by the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. "The Drop-a-Play-ificator, Drill-Inator, Make-Everything-Evil-Inizer, and Coition-Bubble-Erator. Tonight, this will be a special day as I will take up Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., take down the Tri-State Area, and take over the world. Are you with me?"

"Roger That!" Johnny agreed as he shake hands with Rodrigo, joining together to go against the good and the bad and the world.

-Organization Without a Cool Acronym, 7:27PM-

At the entrance of the O.W.C.A, Major Monogram assigned the SS SN to capture Monty when he returns. They salute and Monogram entered inside, they guard the front door for the night. Suddenly, hissing sounds occur as a sleeping gas bomb is thrown into the SS SN. For a few seconds, the SS SN guards are now passing out almost instantly as Cera charges the door to destroy it. Unexpectedly, she stopped and tipped her horn to stop the door from opening it along the way. Chomper and Ducky dragged the sleeping SS SN away from the door and to the nearest bush. Team Dinopals finally gathered as Monty shoots the door with the Freeze-Inator Gun, preventing anyone to get out of the building efficiently.

"You know my horn can stop anyone from escaping." Cera advised Monty about her strengths.

"I know, Cera, but I froze the doorknob to ensure." Monty said while sheathing his Freeze-Inator Gun, kneeling for Team Dinopals to know the plan "Anyhow, the prison floor is below the ground floor so it'll be a cakewalk without the maximum-level security." Chomper then sniffs for something arsenal that there is gas effective for his kind and sensed about the camera above them. Luckily, it is offline due to the vandalism.

"I believe the Security Cameras are properly set from the inside." Chomper forewarned them "Except, the cameras aren't set outside."

"We give up." Petrie surrendered easily "What we do now?"

"We'll sneak into the vent behind all of you," Monty said as he points to assign any dinosaurs "I will pick Chomper, Petrie, and Ducky to join me."

"It'll be an honor. Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky saluted as he freezes the vent door and pulls out of it to gain entrance.

"I will sniff for SS SN in case if anyone is slowing down." Chomper pointed his nose and runs inside the vent to be first. Monty head inside next and Ducky and Petrie followed up.

"Good luck." Littlefoot said before Petrie is out of sight, turning to Team Dinopals "Good thing I let them wear Gas Masks because there will be tranquilizing gas somewhere."

"Where do you think Ali and Terra are now?" Ruby asked to Littlefoot, reaching for her GPS and filtering to Terra and Ali "Red Blips on their trails." They saw red blips not far from them.

"Looks like they'll be in trouble." Littefoot said as beeping sounds alarmed them as Ruby filter to themselves, seeing a circle of red blips coming at themselves.

"And also on our sides." Cera added as bushes rustle, the bushes come out of Dark Fast-Biters. Few of the Fast-Biters screech as they charged them very easily.

"Dark Fast-Biters!" They screamed as Ruby makes a head start by using 'Fire Bolt' to dissolve the Fast-Biters into smoke. Cera charges the Fast-Biters and only hit few of them in her chain. The Dark Fast-Biters jumped at her but she stomped her feet to impale them from below. Littlefoot then makes a finishing blow with his 'Light Ball' as someone interrupted the battle.

"Slow down!" Furiza shouted as she snapped her finger to dissolve all of her Dark Fast-Biters "These are just my illusions."

"Furiza Samson?" Ruby asked "What do you want from us?"

"I'm here to tell you something important. No harm will come, Team Dinopals." Furiza said as she revealed another treasure "It's about The Golden Weapons Myth."

"So, what's all about it?" Cera asked skeptically.

"What kind of myth is the Golden Weapons?" Littlefoot asked.

"The Trilogy Orbs." Furiza answered as they are suddenly fading themselves into a platform with void around them, the orbs fly around and show its elements "These orbs contain potentials that only a hero can hold it and brace it for the power of the Golden Weapons."

"Didn't you already summon the Omega Weapon last time?" Littlefoot asked about the Omega Weapon "Isn't it very powerful?"

"That's the other way around; it doesn't help you defeat the Dark Overlord but to scare him." Furiza explained while the orbs disappear and turn into a blue void "Wherever we are, he is watching us."

"Watching us?" Cera asked.

"Well, I wanna know about the Trilogy Orbs." Littlefoot confidently said as he prepared himself for another adventure "Tell me about it, Furiza."

"I'm afraid you can't, at least at this point." Furiza replied "I'll tell you when the time comes." She then fades them back to reality as it gives them a lesson to know the myth.

"When?" Ruby asked before Furiza summon 'Dark Mist'

"Scandinavia." Furiza said as she slowly disappeared from Team Dinopals, leaving the mists 5 seconds and her gone. Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby looked at each other and are confused of what Furiza told.

-Abandon Street, 7:27PM-

Back to Terra and Ali, they are running away from wild dogs chasing them. They raced for the exit until they saw two human figures blocking the exit. Ali and Terra slid roughly as they approach two people named Johnny and Rodrigo.

"Surprise, Terra Samson." Rodrigo greeted as he has a button on his control "I've been waiting for you to battle me and latest project." He presses the button and a stream of green smoke lingers around Terra and Ali. The purple longneck sniffed for the scent and smelled it pungent and contagious.

"Smells awful!" Ali said as she started coughing, slowly passing out and lost her sight.

"You stink, whoever you are." Terra covered his nose until he felt dizzy and also losing consciousness. As Ali and Terra fell down limp, Rodrigo stepped on Terra slowly to check for consciousness.

"Who knew capturing Team Dinopals is so easy." Johnny said while Rodrigo set aside his foot from Terra.

"I know, right?" Rodrigo said as he clapped to his dogs "Thanks for the help, wild dogs." They barked and later run away from the evil scientist.

"Where should we take them?" Johnny asked to Rodrigo as he made a plan for two.

"We're going to take them into a place they'll never escape." Rodrigo said evilly as he started laughing evilly, thunders crackle and clap as this is his first victory against Team DInopals. For now.

* * *

**Act 2**

-Danville's Steam Factory, 7:55PM-

Ali felt her body heating up that she started to sweat faster and moistening her body. She also deprives oxygen as she hyperventilates; starting to wake up in a steamy factory that she has never been before. She looked down and saw Terra still limp.

"Terra, wake up!" Ali said as she slapped him with her tail. Terra coughed that he woke up as well. "We're in a Steam Factory."

"Steam Factory?" Terra asked "How did you know?" Terra peeked through the steamy environment as Ali shook her head to clear her mind.

"After-slept Vision." Ali said as they started breathing heavily "We should find a way out."

"I agree." Terra said as he stood up and saw nothing but furnace and pipes around them "Can you sense an easy way out?"

"There's one." Ali said as she found the bad news "But it will close by 8:00PM and lock us here tonight."

"We must not. Ali, let's roll!" Terra said in unison as they escaped the steam factory before the manager locks them down.

Terra and Ali dash through every steaming floor and steaming pipes and furnaces as they equitably run to the door which is small, Terra elbows the door and pushes Ali out of the engine room. Ali let Terra hold her tail pulls him out of the engine room. After he escaped from the engine room, they sealed it and dash again to the factory and find the closing door. Outside the factory, two factory workers are now sliding the door to close but, at the last second, Terra and Ali slid out of the door and the workers finally close the door.

"Thanks for the sauna." Terra thanked the workers as they leave the factory together.

"Uh, you're welcome." A worker confusingly said as their work is done.

-O.W.C.A Prison Floor-

-Vanessa's Cell, 7:57PM-

In the Prison Floor, Vanessa is sleeping in her bench as she is thinking of the past she has done. Notably about her relationship, she is worrying about Johnny and more importantly is the trial.

"What is the lesson I'm supposed to learn about?" Vanessa asked "I bet Major Monogram wanted to kidnap me to sentence me exile from Danville. It's not like anyone is going to talk and help me."

"I bet I can." A scientist said to her as she saw Rodney through the glass. "You must be Heinz's Daughter."

"Rodney?" Vanessa asked "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing for someone who sends letters to catch me." Rodney replied.

"Perry the Platypus?" Vanessa asked if it was him who is sent to prison.

"No, it is a teenage boy." Rodney said as she is listening carefully who framed her "Joining alongside another evil scientist who decided to take over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N for once."

"Who is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Rodrigo, he is setting up to bring back a relationship." Rodney revealed the culprit of the crime scene "That's not all; he has a second-in-command named Johnny. He is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Teacher until he took over his plans to take over the Tri-State Area. Trust me; they are now forming an alliance that will break the world apart." Vanessa is now shocked that she really forgot about Johnny. She knows that she dumped him after saying Video Games are more important than her. She is now starting to get angry because Johnny is now jealous and is going to teach a lesson.

"Guards!" Vanessa called desperately, banging the door repeatedly "Guards! I need your help! There's someone coming after me!"

"Shut up!" A SS SN yelled as it closes her small window on the door, silencing her to the end of the imprisonment.

-Bridge, 7:58PM-

At the bridge of the Prison Floor, Petrie is peeking around the room while the others are hiding inside a locker. Monty has trouble fitting in Ducky and Chomper but the locker spat them out and leaving Chomper being inside the locker.

"What did you see, Petrie?" Monty asked as Petrie observes the guards and swivels his head to turn.

"Vanessa shut up by guard." Petrie said and slowly crept into the lights for safe and quiet landing.

"Maybe the SS SN is trying to silence her until Major Monogram drags her." Chomper said as they crawl into the railings.

"I do not care. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky yawned as she is cooling herself with her tempered fingers.

"Whatever it is, we must disguise as SS SN." Monty said.

"We should've snagged one of it when we knocked out some SS SN on the way." Chomper babbled "Nice one, Captain Obvious."

"Hey, SS SN incoming." Petrie whispered as one SS SN is about to walk upstairs, near to their cover. Ducky charged her Ice Ball as she sidesteps herself and aim at the SS SN.

"Freeze!" Ducky exclaimed as she freezes the guard, she then tripped the frozen body into the flooring to knock unconscious "Security Cameras won't know it."

"There one camera on Vanessa." Petrie said normally as Monty took the guard's armor and wears it to makeshift a disguise.

"Be careful, Monty." Chomper warned "Longer exposure can mean trouble."

"I got this, Chomper." Monty replied as he finished his disguise with a helmet so anyone won't know his identity, worrying Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie in the process.

"That what worry me." Petrie said worriedly as he turned to Ducky and Chomper "Me no sure if stay long, me hungry."

-Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense, Same Time-

Back at the SHED, Carl took most of his time to research and finally solves the criminal clues. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and Stacy know the identity of Johnny as they aren't happy about it because of his recent status update.

"Oh no." Carl worriedly said as he reads the status update "Terra and Ali are captured and dragged them into a Steam Factory." The gang gasped as two dinosaurs are now here to confront.

"Who said we're going on a sauna?" Terra asked as they turned to see Terra and Ali entering the S.H.E.D.

"Terra, Ali!" Phineas and Isabella called their names in relief, Candace then said to them "I thought they've dragged you there."

"We escaped faster than we could." Ali said considerably as she approached Phineas "Long time no see, Phineas and Ferb."

"Carl, is there any updates for Vanessa and Monty?" Terra approached the intern as he gives the love letter to him "We got this letter from the sender." Carl hands it and read the letter, it is already similar to the one on Phineas' supercomputer.

"That's the one, Terra." Carl answered as they started to meet at the supercomputer "We better find out where Johnny is?"

"Ferb and I recently located them while we're browsing around the supercomputer." Phineas controlled the screen and opens one tab of a map looking a lot of Danville Scrapyard through top-down.

"Danville Scrapyard." Terra said the location as he brings them all there for the confrontation "Come on, let's go." As everyone is leaving the S.H.E.D, Ali noticed something from Johnny's recent status update.

"Hold it!" Ali exclaimed in unison as she commanded to Phineas "Johnny is not alone, there is one evil scientist. Phineas, search Rodrigo." Phineas types the keyboard screen as he types in the name.

"Is this one?" Phineas asked, browsing to Rodrigo's Profile.

"Yes." Ali agreed as she explained "Rodrigo is somehow joining alongside with him, there's no idea if he is becoming evil. So until we reach the scrapyard, we're going to need Stacy and Carl for this mission."

"Oh well, Johnny wants me." Stacy said nostalgically as she joined their party "Betcha I can join your side." Carl then joins alongside with her as Ali and Terra leaves the S.H.E.D.

"Stay in your residence, we got a relationship to fix." Terra said farewell as the rest leaves the S.H.E.D and everything went into a moment of silence.

"Well, thank you for inviting me." Candace said ironically as she leaves the S.H.E.D. on her own. Phineas, Ferb, and I are done for tonight but totally done. They decided to communicate Team Dinopals and help them as navigators.

-O.W.C.A. Prison Floor, 8:00PM-

Back at the Prison Floor, Vanessa is now depressed and no one can ever believe her again. One SS SN is now unlocking her cell door as he unveils his helmet. Vanessa is so happy that Monty is here to break her out.

"Monty, I'm so glad you're here." Vanessa said in ecstatic as she hugged her boyfriend, she then asked "What about your father?"

"Don't worry, I brought the powerhouse." Monty said as he points his pupils to Ducky, Chomper, and Petrie.

"Let's break out, Monty." Vanessa said as she is now in determination to find the enemies of the act "I know what we're going to do tonight." Afterwards, Monty offered his hand as she exits the cell door, only to trip herself into a security alarm. The alarm hollered all over the area and other neighboring floors as Monty looked at Petrie curiously.

"Me no know see alarm." Petrie apologized about the alarm as Chomper and Ducky saw the SS SN running downstairs "Guard move!"

"Let's bail!" Monty commanded as he holds Vanessa's hand and escape, Petrie and Ducky follow along but Chomper stays behind to inhale for a big roar.

"Chomper, don't!" Vanessa exclaimed desperately to Chomper, only to exhale into a big long roar that can hold down SS SN. His roar is so loud, long, and painful for the SS SN, Major Monogram even notices the noisy racket. His mug fell down and shattered into pieces to lose last cup of coffee for tonight. Major Mongram is now enraged and watches on one Surveillance Camera that Chomper is roaring his way to defeat SS SN.

"What the heck is that holler?!" Major Monogram insulted to hop out of his recliner, an SS SN guard slammed the door open and warned cautiously.

"Team Dinopals and Monty are breaking Vanessa out." SS SN reported to him that he started to snap out of his temper, now devising a wrath of his own to end Team Dinopals and his son's relationship.

"This is no excuse!" Francis scolded as he presses the big red button labeled as 'Full-Scale Alert!' so he ordered in unison "SS SN, Police, CIA, and other Danville vigilante units, get my son and execute Vanessa out of my life!" the alert has made so serious and angry that Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa are now most wanted in Danville without any good clear truth.

-O.W.C.A., 8:01PM-

Outside the entrance of the building, SS SN guards are now suddenly appearing in all sides of Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby. As they are about to aim their assault rifles at them, Team Dinopals scream and engage a battle.

"SS SN Alert!" Cera screamed in unison as she rumbles into a small fissure. Littlefoot makes way for another idea as he casts a wide-range flash that the SS SN guards can pierce their eyesight temporarily.

"My eyes hurt!" SS SN said in agony as some of them fall down and recover their blindness safely. Littlefoot kicked the door and he saw the remaining with Vanessa in their side.

"Hurry, these flashes won't last them for long." Littlefoot said in unison to them as they are reunited and leave the Organization as fast as they can.

"Team Dinopals Roll!" Petrie shouted in unison as the team, Monty, and Vanessa escaped from Major Monogram's malevolent rage. A helicopter is flying up of the Organization as it lights up to see Team Dinopals on the loose.

-Danville Scrapyard Clearing, 8:05PM-

At Danville Scrapyard Clearing, Rodrigo and Johnny are now on a coffee break. They are apparently celebrating their victory that they saw Team Dinopals being most wanted on Danville Police Department.

"Now, folks." Policeman in the News Channel advised to the viewers "Lock your doors, don't let them stay, and hide your precious treasures."

"Ha ha ha!" Rodrigo laughed evilly with a glass of water tossing to Johnny's glass "Can you believe it? Team Dinopals are a bunch of idiots."

"Yeah, all they did now is to become unpopular in the whole Tri-State Area." Johnny said as he sipped his water, thinking to move on with Vanessa "If only Vanessa would love to see this."

"You're thinking of Vanessa?" Rodrigo asked to him, he nodded and made a reliable alliance now "Well then, how about we can make a pact? There are no unfair settlements when either of us has to move with her. Our only need now is to eliminate Monty Monogram." His Coition-Bubble-Erator then shoots its beam into a portrait of Monty Monogram, trapping it into a small bubble of pure evil.

"I'm gonna need Stacy." Johnny said with his feet on the table "And I'll tell the whole hurtful truth to the world."

"Who said Team Dinopals are a bunch of idiots?" Terra suddenly asked in unison as Johnny tripped and Rodrigo cannot believe his eyes, Terra, Ali, Stacy, and Carl are here to confront for truth.

"Team Dinopals, I thought I steam you." Rodrigo said to them as Terra and Ali take a step forward.

"Thanks for the sauna." Ali thanked Rodrigo uncooperatively as Stacy set aside herself from Ali's saddle "And Johnny, here's who you need." Stacy bravely walks forward to Johnny and Rodrigo as she faces her truth to be told.

"Alright, Johnny." Stacy said bravely as the light approaches her and Johnny "I am what you need. Do you want to know the truth?"

"All is confirmed ready." Rodrigo whispered as Terra, Ali, and Carl prepare for battle.

"You see, few weeks before she loves Monty Monogram…" Stacy started to tell a story of rejection "You've been playing Murderer's Greed for hours and you want to play the game hardcore. One day, Vanessa asked if you can help her but you declined and decided for you to be dumped by her. That is why; Vanessa wanted to move on with a supposedly bad guy like Rodrigo. But after going against her father, she now decided to move on with a good guy named Monty Monogram. I have my oath to protect their relationship until marriage and beyond. And tonight, you know the truth. If it hurts, no matter because I am already in a relationship with Coltrane and no way I are not going to do what Vanessa did to you." Johnny finally understands what she meaningfully told and he soothes the jealousy of his ex-girlfriend's relationship. Not for long, he growled and started to grab Stacy by the neck in one hand, accepting the truth but not on a very allegedly unreliable source like her.

"You want the truth?" Johnny finally snapped "I'll give you the truth." He throws Stacy into a pile of garbage as the three gasps in horror that she is hurt moderately.

"Stacy Hirano!" Terra, Ali, and Carl shouted her name as they must assure if she is okay. She has no response and therefore lost conscious. Ali then heard Inators preparing as the boys laughed again.

"Do you think that's funny?" Ali asked hostilely as she unveils her physics powers to the test "Let's see if you can understand by fighting both of you." Terra prepares his penultimate rocks while Carl prepares his Digital Hacker to engage the main event later.

* * *

**Act 3**

-Danville Scrapyard Clearing, 8:06PM-

As the battle is about to begin, Johnny puts up his smartphone to call the police, but Carl shocked the phone from his hands with his Digital Hacker and banned the rule from being broken.

"No Cellphones Allowed!" Carl forbid Johnny's phone "Like I did to my boss as unpaid intern!" Carl takes care of Johnny while Terra and Ali take care of Rodrigo.

"Charge!" Terra roared into his battle cry as he and Ali charges at Rodrigo to stop the evil scientist. Rodrigo presses a control remote and drops a piano at Terra and Ali.

"Drop-a-Play-Ificator!" Ali exclaimed as he sidesteps, but Ali controls the debris with her mind and throws away from the rest. A robot arm falls on her but controls it again.

Rodigo kept throwing her with heavy items as it gets heavier and heavier. Terra, with extra time, punches Rodrigo on the face and stomps the controller of the Ificator. Rodrigo then took up another on his sleeve and he shoots Terra with his Coition-Bubble-Erator. He dodges it and slipped into various compartments. Inadvertently, the Coition-Bubble-Erator beam shoots Ali and traps her with it.

"A Hard Bubble, really?" Ali asked literally as Terra reflects the beam with his makeshift mirror. It reflects the beam and has it thrown into Ali's bubble to free "Your erator isn't borrowed from Dr. Diminutive." Ali then dodges her turn from the beam and throws the shopping cart into Rodrigo, releasing his grip of the Cotion-Bubble-Erator as Terra shatters it with a trash lid.

"Whatever, it's not like they're gonna get it." Rodrigo said reluctantly as he rides on the Drill-Inator "Now you see me, now you don't!" He then digs the dirt underground as Terra and Ali are now wondering where he could hit either of them.

Meanwhile, Carl is looking for Johnny who is hiding for two minutes.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Carl whispered into the darkness as he heard clanking sounds, he aims the Digital Hacker and he can only found is Stacy who regained conscious from the throw.

"What? I'm just here to rest my head." Stacy replied as Carl is confused of where he is, he is then pushed by Johnny so he can grab the Digital Hacker. Stacy reaches for it and aims it Johnny to ensure he is not going anywhere. "Don't move or I'll zap you brain to amnesia."

"What then? Everyone lies in Murderer's Greed 4: White Flag." Johnny spoiled the events of Murderer's Greed 4 "He just killed the playable character and… this is a spoiler."

"Oh, I know it is." Stacy said before charging the weapon "It is the truth that you'll ever regret." She pulled the trigger and zaps Johnny into the garbage like her, finding himself useful tools for weapons.

"You're so gonna regret it!" Johnny replied as he throws knives at her, Stacy screamed and dodged her head so the knives missed her. Stacy throws a Senior Frowg doll at him and turns into a throwing battle. Johnny throws consecutive kitchenware while Stacy throws Bango-Ru dolls behind her. Carl slowly regains conscious and Johnny throws a flail at them. He deflects the flail with his Digital Hacker and the battle carries on later.

Back to Terra and Ali, finally hear the rumbling ground. Ali jumps in advance as the Drill-Inator jumps at high-speed to try hurting her. She is backflipping to repel her from the drill as she casts Eyebeam to disfigure the drill and crashed into the ground inverted. Upon ground, Terra runs for Rodrigo but he disappeared. He smells fire and it is going to explode, only to be blown away by it and hit into another garbage pile. Ali finally lands and she is strangled by Rodrigo's arm, Ali losses control and tapped Rodrigo's foot to lose his grip. She retaliates with the same shopping cart. Rodrigo is dragged away and slammed into the same crash from Terra.

"Sorry, Terra." Ali apologized; Terra replied "I'm okay." She sighed and Rodrigo throws the shopping cart back to her.

Meanwhile for Stacy and Carl, the flail the intern deflected only ended up hitting both of them. Carl loses the Digital Hacker and slips into Johnny's possession. Infuriatingly, Stacy kicks Johnny in the face midair and Johnny zaps Stacy with the Digital Hacker, screaming agonizingly and ending up paralyzed.

"Oh no!" Carl exclaimed as he approached Stacy who is now shocked with blue lightning around her "Stacy, are you okay?"

"It shocked my body." Stacy said and buzzing her voices every word. Lightning reloads as he aimed at the two by Johnny.

"Now get out of my property." Johnny said in demeanor.

"Your property?" Carl asked annoyingly "This Digital Hacker is my property!" he presses a button to override the Digital Hacker and it goes self-aware, shocking Johnny to paralysis as well. Carl rescues Stacy from the adversary but it only last to where they can hide in one block. Johnny recovered from paralysis and continues to find Stacy and Carl in one self-aware gun.

-Danville Scrapyard, 8:10PM-

Police Cars cannot find Team Dinopals, Monty, and Vanessa as they are now hiding in the Scrapyard. The team is exhausted and takes a brief rest before continuing forward. A tremble shakes them as Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky goes up a Trash Hill and they saw a conflict going on with Terra and Ali against Rodrigo.

"Oh no!" Littlefoot said in horror.

"Who are they battling?" Ducky asked in panic.

"I don't know…" Cera noted as she saw the source of the tremble "But it's not Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

-Danville Scrapyard Clearing, Same Time-

Back to Terra and Ali, the ground shakes and the Project Inator is raised above the ashes as they face the Project Inator from Rodrigo: Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Absorb Inator 3.

"Behold…" Rodrigo started before Terra interrupts.

"The Absorb-Inator?!" Terra asked sarcastically as he and Ali laughed "Real Stupid, Rodrigo."

"Not real stupid." Rodrigo said as he throws Lightning Shards at them, nearly hitting him "The Absorb-Inator 3 with a mysterious weakness." He evilly laughed to add the drama.

"One way to find out!" Terra said as he hurls several rocks at him and Ali said in unison "Check Please!" as she levitate other debris from the trash and later throws at the Inator.

-Danville Scrapyard, 8:11PM-

Purple glows in the machine and it was now powering up, Littlefoot found the weakness and it is Darkness.

"I found the weakness," Littlefoot said in unison to them "But we need a plan." Ducky turned to the Absorb-Inator as it now fires a purple beam, crashing into their garbage hill.

"It's happening again!" Cera screamed in horror as they fall down into the clearing together, grunting and groaning painfully until they moaned unconsciously.

-Danville Scrapyard Clearing, 8:12PM-

At the clearing, The Absorb-Inator 3 is now throwing various beams at Terra and Ali. Terra dodged and blocked himself with his earth shield while Ali shifted the beam through her Eyebeam and diverts the target, slightly damaging the Inator and overpowers the three elements: Lightning, Psychic, and Poison.

"Arsenate Water!" Rodrigo shouted as he throws the water to Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky. Ali dodged them the first wave and Terra blocked the second wave with Earth Shield.

"One time, I can beat the guy down!" Terra said while Ali clutches the unconscious friends "Guys, wake up!" Littlefoot stood up, Cera and Ducky shook their heads.

"We found darkness as the weakness." Littlefoot said in determination as he shows the element matchups "Psychic VS Darkness, Lightning VS Ground, and Poison VS Fire." Understanding the weaknesses, Terra shatters his rock in hand and grounded into sand.

* * *

**The Absorb-Inator III**

Inator Type: Vehicle Inator

Weapons: Psychic-Inator and Shock-Inator

Strengths: Psychic, Lightning, and Poison

Weaknesses: Darkness, Ground, and Fire

* * *

"Cera, cooperate me with Sandstorm!" Terra commanded as Cera cooperates him by shaking the nearby ash, she shuffled her horn and the wind blows to Terra, making a makeshift wind by moving ashes around the arena. This covers into a sandstorm and whirls around. The Sandstorm is eroding the Absorb-Inator as Rodrigo can't see Team Dinopals.

"What's this joke?" Rodrigo asked maniacally as Littlefoot noticed the machine wearing apart

"Now, we need fire or darkness if only Ruby is here." Littlefoot suggested as everyone cannot finish the Absorb-Inator down.

"I bet we have-" Before Cera can finish her sentence, a dark figure dashes through and Terra is shocked to see his sister fighting the evil scientist "Furiza?!"

At the cockpit of the Absorb-Inator, Rodrigo noticed a dark figure behind him. Furiza smack her fist to the metallic ground and causes Dark Lightning to spread all around the machine. It boosts the erosion and disintegrates the machine's weapons as she disappears into dark smoke.

"Blasted Furiza!" Rodrigo snapped angrily as the Machine slowly crashes to the ground, Team Dinopals run away from the machine before it crash lands and the sandstorm subdues.

The Absorb-Inator III subdues to smithereens and a shock wave that Team Dinopals ended up hitting in the garbage piles. With Rodrigo surviving from the crash, Ali traps him into a makeshift cage. Ali takes care of the rest as Littlefoot and Terra charges for Stacy and Carl.

As Johnny is near to his targets, he suddenly aims the Digital Hacker at the right area. Johnny finally corners Carl and Stacy as he is about to threaten them to death.

"Now, the truth is execution." Johnny said evilly before charging up for Sudden Death mode "Time to…"

"Leave them alone!" Monty interrupted as he and Vanessa caught him "I'm who you need." As Johnny saw Monty holding Vanessa's hands, he is now enraging into his jealousy into a crazy-heartbroken-rejected-infuriating bad guy. Johnny shoots Vanessa first with it and knocks her unconscious in the garbage pile. He reloads another and aims to Monty, this time with the Sudden Death mode ready.

"Why you little…!" Johnny finally insulted with a familiar gag "I'll teach you to mess the girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend!" Monty braces for death as he pushes the trigger to execute him to death. Digital Lightning sparks through him and, suddenly, a boulder deflected Monty from the Digital Lightning as it zaps into sparkling pebbles. Surprised, Monty turned and saw Littlefoot and Terra above the trash hill.

"Up here, coward!" Littlefoot insulted with a boulder thrown by his Golden Tail, similarly imitating his father in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration.

"Littlefoot, you're here." Carl said in unison as Stacy cheered in a raspy voice.

"It's not just me, I brought up the powerhouse." Littlefoot said as Chomper, Ruby, Cera, Ducky, and Spike worked together to surround him in a circle. Johnny gasps and later turns around to see Ali pushing Rodrigo in a cage.

"Team Dinopals Roll!" The team called out their motto as they shrink the circle closer to approach Johnny and meet face-to-face. Monty carries Vanessa while Carl carries Stacy together to see the confrontation. Johnny, all of a sudden, laughed humorously that he thought he can be beaten by them.

"Do you think you can stop me from these bunch of tween dinosaur idiots!?" Johnny insulted as Cera nearly hits him with rocks, Ducky almost drowning him with water, Chomper roaring his pride, and Ruby almost burning him with her fire.

"Don't get us started?" Cera asked skeptically as the light finally shines on Team Dinopals, Johnny, Rodrigo, Monty, and Vanessa.

"Hold it right there!" Major Monogram exclaimed as he drops down with his rope from the helicopter. Police Cars now took over the area as Monty and Vanessa are captured by the SS SN, Littlefoot and Terra slides down and confronts him for the second time, and Team Dinopals kept Johnny and Rodrigo from here. "You have violated my laws to break any prisoner without my permission or diminishing trial. Looks like you break the second time and second violation, I'm afraid you're no longer an alliance with Danville and other US civilization anymore." Before Major Monogram plans to shoo Team Dinopals away, Carl and Stacy run in front of Major Monogram and confront him like lawyers.

"Hold on!" Carl exclaimed to stop allegedly banning the team "Sir, we have the crime sender allegedly framing your son, Vanessa, and Team Dinopals on the loose. And only we can tell the truth."

"Us too!" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace suddenly appeared as they are on the crime scene now.

"See, Monty and Vanessa dated because they loved each other." Isabella finally told the truth with the last bit of Monty and Vanessa's Relationship "And just because you love your son don't mean you have to let him do your ways, destiny, and decisions. It's his decision to move on with Vanessa. Let them be free and everyone wins in the end."

"How would you know?" Major Monogram asked, slowly calming down his disorders.

"Because… I love Phineas Flynn." Isabella bravely confessed in front of a lot of people as Phineas just smiled normally "I know it's all of a matter-of-factly, it's because couples breakup and reunite again. Sometimes, they can't and have to move on now. I don't want to imitate the way Vanessa treated to Johnny."

"Thanks for the help, guys." Vanessa thanked to the Flynn-Fletchers.

"No problem, Vanessa." Candace replied as they shake hands together "What are friends for?"

"And I say…" Littlefoot concluded the truth with the revelation "Johnny and Rodrigo wanted now are to either of them to marry Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as they are enemies with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." While he talks to Major Monogram, Rodrigo has another trick as he presses another button to summon another Absorb-Inator with the same version. Ali is infuriated of that as it invades the conversation and avoids the rest to reveal the truth. Rodrigo dragged Johnny while the team is distracted as they hopped onto the machine of their transportation. As it flies away, the crowd watches them escape from Danville and beyond.

"So long, suckers!" Johnny bids farewell to the heroes as they disappear in the dark horizon night.

"Leave him alone." Terra hold the SS SN as he and Team Dinopals leave the Scrapyard "He's no longer worthy. As I remember, you owe me the accreditation level back. By the next night we don't get it, it'll be Major Monogram's fault." Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Carl, Vanessa, and Monty nodded in agreement as Major Monogram started thinking if he can take it back or become an overprotective father for life. What choices does he have?

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:00AM-

The next day, Zero-to-Hero is finally back online and Cera updated the blacklist board with Rodrigo, Johnny, Rahlor Magmudan, and an unknown enemy on the line. Terra approaches and is impressed of Cera's management skills.

"Wow, Cera. Nice work with the Blacklist Board." Terra impressively said.

"No problem," Cera complimented intriguingly "I got it all of this from Tricia."

"Guys! Guys!" Chomper called them with Ruby on his side "You won't believe it!"

"What is it?" Terra asked to Chomper "Accreditation Level 3?"

"Even better!" Ruby said happily as they guide them to the surprise. The surprise is actually the Overture Roof, the roof of Zero-to-Hero HQ, as it finally got a massive upgrade: Aviation Recruitment, Greenhouse Garden, and the Elegant Frontyard with a Fountain.

"Wow!" Terra said very astonishingly.

"The Overture Roof and the Frontyard finally got its massive upgrade!" Ducky exclaimed with her catchphrase "Yep, yep, yep!"

"Well, I guess they give the HQ the highest accreditation level they have." Littlefoot and Ali finally show the Golden-Colored Accreditation Paper to Terra "The Golden Accreditation Level." Terra cannot believe the reward as he clapped himself for the effort he has deserved.

"Congratulations, everyone!" Terra said happily as they embrace together in a group hug "You did all you can do to solve the Warring Relationship of Monty and Vanessa."

"I told you we can do it…" Ruby said as they split together and she stays beside Terra "Because Team Dinopals Roll and Never Gives Up!" as they watch the horizon together, the bright and shining day has finally moved on into a brand new adventure.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
